Blame Momo
by MewLuna
Summary: Sokka is bald, Momo is blamed and Suki just wants to have a nice party without her boyfriend's whining. Funny one-shot.


**Blame Momo: By Luna Mrow**

**Summary: **Sokka is bald, Momo is blamed, and Suki just wants to have a nice party without her boyfriend's whining.

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or it's characters, just this one-shot plot**

**~X~X~X~**

It all started with dinner.

Well actually, it all started before dinner. Iroh was having a surprise birthday party for Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon. "Be sure you're ready by 6:00," said the Kyoshi Warrior to her Water Tribe boyfriend. Suki smiled as she planted a kiss on Sokka's cheek.

"6:00?" he asked in a half whiny half puzzled tone of voice, "But the party doesn't start until 7:00!"

"Yes, but I said I'd help Katara and Iroh with decorations," Suki hummed as she began to wipe off her warrior makeup that covered her face. After the war her and Sokka were currently staying in their own house, currently residing in the Fire Nation until plans changed.

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

"You can always help Katara and I set up decorations."

"No, seriously, what am I supposed to do?"

The young girl sighed at Sokka's cluelessness. "You'll figure something out," she sighed. "Just be ready by 6:00 please."

"Gotcha."

"And by ready I mean teeth brushed, clothes changed and shaved."

Sokka raised a brow. "Shaved? Suki, you know I'm trying to grow a beard!"

"Why? You look handsome enough without one."

"Suki, you don't understand what having a beard means because you're not a man. A beard means respect. It means authority. It means honor." Sokka continued to ramble on, and he didn't even notice a certain flying lemur soar through the open window and land on his shoulder.

"Just shave it," Suki bottom lined.

"But Momo gets to have a beard!"

Momo tilted his head, "Prrt?"

Suki had already walked away. Sokka sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. Momo handed him a note.

_Katara and I are shopping for Zuko's gift, I'd appreciate it if you babysat Momo._

_Much appreciation— Aang _

"I'm too busy to babysit you!" Sokka yelled.

"Prrt?"

"Doing what? Doing what? Hey I'll have you know I was—"

"Prrt prrt!"

"Okay, I wasn't doing anything." Sokka sighed in defeat. "Well Momo, what do you say, does a nap sound good?" The lemur made clicking noises. "Excellent." Sokka literally crashed on the couch and felt exhausted after a long day of doing nothing. Momo lay on his chest and curled into a ball.

**~X~X~X~**

"Sokka! Are you ready yet?"

His eyes opened in a hurry and Sokka sat up. From the fact there was no sunlight shining through he figured it was nighttime. "What time is it?" he called to Suki.

"5:54, did you get ready?" Suki asked, coming out from the bedroom. Her eyes widened. "Oh my spirits! Sokka! You shaved!"

"I did?" he asked. He was extremely confused. He could've sworn he just spent the past few hours asleep, not shaving. So if he did what Suki asked why was she wearing a look of shock? "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sokka! You're bald!"

"What?"

"You're bald!"

"WHAT!" Sokka screamed (kind of like a girl I'll add). He shot up from the couch and ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was true. Sokka was… bald. His head was shaved clean. But how? Why? Now he'll never get any respect, authority, or honor! He ran back out to the living room and gasped in horror.

There cradling in the same cute ball was an asleep Momo… cuddling a shaving knife. "Momo did this!" Sokka shrieked.

"What?" Suki asked. "Momo shaved your head?"

"Yes! How could you Momo, how could you betray our friendship?"

Momo woke up from his nap and blinked in utter confusion. Suki rolled her eyes. "Momo didn't shave your head. You never put your stuff up, he probably found it and cuddled it."

"No Suki! Momo shaved my head! Look into his eyes, you can see evil!"

"Prrt?"

"EVIL!"

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed. "You're just going to have to wear a hat." She disappeared into a closet and took out an earth bender color hat similar to a beanie. "This is all we have."

"This isn't over!" Sokka swore, pointing an accusing finger at Momo.

**~X~X~X~**

"What's with the hat, Sokka?" Katara innocently asked her brother during the party.

"YOUR PRECIOUS MOMO IS WHAT HAPPENED!" Sokka shrieked. "There is nothing worse in this world than being bald!"

"Hey!" Aang exclaimed defensively. "Being bald isn't that bad!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're the Avatar!"

"Calm down Sokka," Katara said. "Your hair will grow back. It's no big deal if you shaved it."

"I didn't shave it!" Sokka hissed. "Momo did!"

A few silent moments passed. Aang and Katara suddenly burst out laughing. "Momo? Shaved your head? That's hilarious!" Katara giggled.

"This is serious! Aang, you need to discipline him more. You're letting him around Appa too much."

"Are you sure Momo shaved your head?" Aang asked.

Before Sokka could yell some more Iroh exclaimed, "Here comes Toph and Zuko! Everyone hide!"

The lights turned off. "This way Sparky," Toph's voice said.

"I know my way in my own Uncle's tea shop," Zuko replied. The door opened.

"Surprise!" everyone exclaimed.

The lights turned on.

Zuko started laughing his ass off.

Sokka gasped. His hat was gone! His bald glory was exposed!

"Momo stole my hat!" he exclaimed.

"Enough blaming poor Momo," Suki scolded. "This lemur has taken enough of your abuse."

"But Suki!"

"Enough Sokka," Katara said sternly.

**~X~X~X~**

It was after the party and while everyone went home, Momo was flying through the night sky towards the Fire Nation palace. He went to the bedroom across from the Firelord's and entered through a small hatch resembling a dog door. "Prrt, prrt, prrt!"

"You did awesome, Momo," Toph grinned, scratching under the lemur's chin. "I knew teaching you how to shave people wasn't a waste of my time."

"Cooo."

"Yeah. Now, let's talk about our next prank."

"Prrt?"

"Well of course it's going to be on Sokka."

**Author's Note:**

**Ahahaha! Evil Toph, sneaky Momo, poor Sokka. This is seriously my favorite Avatar story yet. In most of my A/Ns in my story 'I'll Get You To Safety' I always go on about how awesome Momo is. Well now I have written a story about him. **

**Reviews are loved! Please leave one! Thank you for reading! **

**~Luna**


End file.
